In the manufacture of electronically switched dial assemblies for multifrequency push-button dial pads for telephone sets, a switch assembly is formed consisting of an X-Y matrix of conductive members mounted on a conventional plastic substrate. In one example, the X or row conductors comprise screened printed circuit conductors deposited on the substrate in a first pattern, and the Y or column conductors comprise a plurality of flat metal strips adhesively bonded to the substrate in crossing patterns normally isolated from the printed circuit conductors by an insulating layer. The flat metal strips carry sets of click discs, or curved dome shaped spring members that can be depressed by a telephone push button to make contact through an aperture in the insulating layer with an underlying dot portion of one of the printed circuit conductors to, in effect, close a switch between the X and Y conductors to operate the dialing circuits. In such an X-Y matrix conductor array, it is necessary to provide some form of terminal or connector assembly for connecting the ends of the individual X and Y conductors to external circuitry, preferably an edge-connector type of terminal assembly having a row of parallel terminals arranged along a front edge of the board that can be attached to a second printed circuit card carrying the dialing circuitry, or otherwise easily connected to external circuits of some other type.